Betrayal
by Yuki Alexander
Summary: Yuki doesn't want to, but he has to. The other option has just too horrible of consequences. Ryuu doesn't know what to do. Yuki is isolated and isn't who he used to be. What will become of the two as they discover their pasts and have to face them head on? (Rated M due to mature language and yaoi later on, just to be safe.)


In this hell I call my life, I sometimes need to pretend my life was how it used to be. How it was a few years ago, before _he_ came into my life. Yeah, my life wasn't all rainbows and shit before that but it was still better than this.

Shoving my problems down as far as I can, I stride up to the lush training field. A group of chunin I recognize to be as Team Guy are deep in conversation, obviously not training. The only person I know that can distract Lee from his intense training for at least a few minutes would have to be Ryuu.

Before I can make my presence known myself, the brunette turns around, drawing the rest of his team's attention to me. "Yuki!" Ryuu grins.

"Hey." I try to force a smile, but it doesn't quite reach my black eyes. Hopefully no one noticed. . .

"What are you doing out here, Yuki?" Lee asks politely.

"I guess I just felt like walking around for a bit."

"If you get the rest of your team maybe we could all train together!" the cheery aura practically leaks out of Lee like a faucet.

A small chuckle escapes Neji's mouth. "Like that would be much of a challenge."

I narrow my dark eyes at the Hyuuga. I don't even bother retaliating, it's not worth it. Turning my gaze back to Lee I let out a sigh. "I don't know where they are right now. It probably wouldn't be hard to find them, but. . . I doubt _everyone_ would cooperate." Tenten and Ryuu slowly nod, understanding that I don't quite like a certain someone in my squad. *cough* Sai. *cough*

Ryuu quickly picks up on the silence that had overtaken us as if it had never been there. "We should go to Ichiraku's!"

"Sure," Tenten smiles happily.

"But we need to train more!" Lee get's into an offensive position, fiercely attacking the air and grinning in victory.

"No. We're going to get ramen," Ryuu declares, taking him by the wrist and dragging him away. Tenten giggles and follows the two. Neji just shrugs, tagging along as well. I hesitate, not moving from my spot. I'll have to be going soon. . .

"You coming, Yuki?" Ryuu calls over his shoulder.

"I might just go back to our apartment. . ."

This makes my best friend frown. "And what the hell would you do there that's better than going to Ichiraku's?"

"I dunno. Read? Maybe sleep?"

Ryuu's shoulders droop as if a weight were dropped on him, a pout forming on his caramel colored face. "Please?" he asks hopefully.

I did say no the last few times. . . Maybe I could go for a little bit. Pretend_ he _doesn't exist. "Fine, for a little bit," I sigh, shuffling after Team Guy.

Ryuu drags me into the popular ramen stall, grinning as if I had given him a gift. "Found your teammate." Sure enough, Naruto Uzumaki sat at the counter with several bowls of ramen in front of him. Ryuu snatches the one closest to him, making it disappear in a matter of seconds.

"Hey! That was mine. . ." Naruto whines.

The vendor of the stall chuckles. "I've got plenty!" Naruto grins as another bowl quickly replaces his stolen one with a small klunk.

Ryuu plops down next to Naruto, Lee on the other side of the blonde. Neji slides onto the stool next to Ryuu, Tenten to the left of him. I let my blonde bangs fall over my eyes as I silently slip onto the seat beside Lee, who grins widely at me.

It doesn't take long for everyone to order their ramen, the bowls appearing in front of each person. I stick with a small bowl, knowing I won't eat much. It used to be that when Ryuu and I got ramen I'd order a huge bowl and eat all of it. But for awhile now I haven't been eating much. I just don't feel hungry, ever. The only reason I eat now is so Ryuu doesn't worry about me. Over the past couple years I've changed, and definitely not in a positive way. I just hope no one has picked up on that. Not a single person can know about. . . that. If someone were to find out, let's just say it's. . . gruesome to say the least.

I trace the Hidden leaf symbol on my forehead protector, which is tied around my neck, with the pad of my index finger. I'll need to be leaving as soon as I can.

"I-I'm kinda tired," I yawn, "I think I'm gonna just head back to the apartment." Sliding off my stool I pass my ramen down the counter to Ryuu.

"Yuki. . ." he pouts.

"Sorry," I mumble, heading towards the exit.

"No," Ryuu catches my wrist, frustration was obvious in his eyes.

"Ryuu, I'm leaving."

"Then I'm coming with you."  
He can't come and he can't follow me. If he does. . . No. Don't think about that. I'm not going to let that happen, no matter what.

"Ryuu, please." I can feel my hands trembling with the anxiety that was ready to overtake me.

"No."

I knew he wasn't about to back down and that terrified me. He **had** to stay here, or at least away from me. "Naruto," I grit out, "_Please_ keep Ryuu here." I hoped the blonde could hear the pleading in my voice. He must have known I was desperate because he detaches Ryuu's hand from my wrist and drags him back to his stool, holding him there. "Thank you," I sigh before quickly leaving. I know Naruto wouldn't let Ryuu go, I trust him.

Carefully I wander around a bit, making sure no one was tailing me. As subtly as I can, I make my way to where Konoha meets the forest. Checking for any nearby chakra one last time, I take off into the dark forest.

With each step, thoughts race through my head, making my heart heavy. I'm so sorry, Ryuu! I know that I'm a horrible friend and I'm really really sorry! God, I'd be better off dead... No, he'd just carry out his threat, don't think like that. Before I know it I skid to a halt, knowing I'm at the designated spot for someone to come retrieve me. And as if on cue, Karin with all her red glory steps out behind a nearby tree.

"Hi, brat," she sneers. Wow, she makes it _so_ obvious that she hates my guts.

"Hey, Karin," I sigh in response. What? _I _at least try to be polite.

Out of all the people they could have sent for me, why Karin?! I hate her, she hates me, what's not to understand?!

The red-head just pushes up her glasses and scoffs at me, as if I had said something stupid. She turns and races off, not even giving a warning. Sadly, I have no choice but to follow.

"Were you followed?"

"No, I never am. I'm not stupid enough to keep traveling if someone were to be tailing me," I deadpan. She gives me a look as if to say, "You sure about that?"

My eyebrow twitches and I stare straight ahead. Just shut up you stupid fucking whore. You're just jealous, I don't know what of, but you are.

Not soon enough, we arrive at the underground base where a giant purple snake sits guard. The snake turns it's beady yellow eyes on us, looking us over before nodding. The two of us head on in, Karin crinkling her nose in disgust. Apparently, snakes and underground places don't quite suit her. Better keep that in mind for future reference.

Karin turns down the first hallway, not bothering to say anything to me. Whatever, not like I wanted to talk to her anyway. I continue to make my way towards the back of the base, knowing that's where _he_ would be.

Wonder where Sasuke is_,_ I think absently, kicking up a small cloud of dirt. Maybe he's- Wait! Why the hell do I care where Sasuke is?! With a roll of my eyes I continue down the hallway, just wanting to get this over with.

"Oh my fucking god. . ." Suigetsu drags his feet out of the training area to my left, looking as if he could collapse any minute.

"Umm. . ."

His purple eyes glance over in my direction, lighting up slightly. "Oh, hey, Yuki!" The swordsman strides over to me despite his obvious fatigue. Despite Suigetsu's reputation, he's actually a really nice guy. I talk to him the most out of all the people here. Karin's a bitch, I don't really see Jugo too often, though, I do talk to him when I do, Sasuke doesn't talk a whole lot, and, well, who wants to talk to _him_. God, I hate even thinking about that freak.

Suigetsu gives me a pat on the shoulder. "Good luck, Snowflake." He knows I hate doing this so much, not that I really hide it, though. "See ya later."  
"Bye."

As soon as Suigetsu disappears from view I continue on down the hall, coming to a stop in front of a black door. To anyone, this just seemed like, well, a regular door. But to me, this door leads to Hell, the office of Mr. Pedo himself.

I don't know if I want him in a good mood or a bad mood. He could be really perverted and use me as his "play thing", threaten me even more, or worse, both.

I steel myself for a moment, taking a steadying breath. Raising my fist, I knock on the door, shuddering when a hiss of "Come in~..." is heard. Turning the door knob I slip inside, shutting the door behind me, leaving me no escape.

"Good evening, Yuki," Orochimaru hisses. Reluctantly, I give a small bow as was instructed to do when in his presence. As I rise I notice Sasuke standing off in the corner, silent. When my gaze falls back on Orochimaru, I immediately regret it. He was going to make me his "play thing", I can see it in his eyes. And of course, there's nothing I can do about it.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Sasuke turn his attention to me, but I'm frozen, fear taking my heart in a death grip. I can feel myself shaking slightly and I'm trying to hide it, I can't let him know I'm scared. Orochimaru makes his way around his desk and to my side. His ice cold hand caresses the side of my right cheek and I have to fight to keep myself from shuddering in disgust. There's no way I can fight back, at all. The last time I tried that, let's just say Orochimaru made his intentions crystal clear.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" the snake-like man breathes in my ear, "You seem. . . fearful." I can practically hear the smirk in his voice as his freakish tongue slides across my jaw line.

I screw my eyes shut and bite my tongue, not wanting to give the bastard what he wanted.

"Don't be like that. . ." Orochimaru hisses, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me way too close for comfort. His tongue traces circles on my cheek, hands sliding lower and lower.

"Knock it off, Orochimaru."

Wait, what?

Orochimaru recedes a bit, not a lot, but still noticeably some. "And why should I do that, Sasuke?"

"He's only a mere spy for you, Lord Orochimaru. If you distract him, he can't do his job correctly," Sasuke says plainly, a _I don't care_ vibe emanating from him.

"Fine," Orochimaru hisses, detaching himself from me and moving back behind his desk. I was about to fall to my knees thanking Sasuke repeatedly but I knew that would most likely end badly, so I stuck with staying silent. "So what do you have to report, Yuki?"

After taking a calming breath I give my report. "Nothing has really changed. Everyone still trusts me and sees me as their friend." I can't help but wince at the guilt that clouds me like a storm. Hopefully Sasuke and Orochimaru don't notice.

"Good good," Orchimaru nods, "I expect you to be back here tomorrow night like usual, keep up the good work. You're dismissed."

Nodding and bowing stiffly I exit the room. As soon as I'm on the other side I let out a sigh of relief. I don't really want to have to spend the night here but it is getting late. . . Well, I might be able to make it back to Konoha if- My thoughts are cut off when someone calls my name.

"Yuki."

Turning back around I see Sasuke stepping out of Orochimaru's office, the usual "bored" look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe."

I blink in surprise. "Uh. . . Y-yeah." He turns and starts to make his way down a separate hallway. "Hey! Um. . . Th-thanks for what you did back there. That was really nice."

Sasuke turns back around and for a moment I thought he was grinning, but as soon as I blink it's gone. Huh, I must just be really tired.

"You're welcome," Sasuke nods before turning back around and leaving.

Sighing exhaustedly I make my way to the front of the base, ready to get the hell out of here. Suigetsu stands at the entrance to the base, leaning against the wall. "Ready to go, Snowflake? Orochimaru told me to escort you back."

"Sure," I sigh, the two of us taking off. After a few moments of nothing but the wind whipping past us, my escort speaks up.

"You okay, Yuki? Most of the time you seem out of it, but you seem. . . even more so."

I just shrug, not saying anything. What was I supposed to say? Why does Suigetsu seem like he_ actually _cares? The silver-haired criminal doesn't say anything more until we reach the point where he has to head back. "Yuki, you can tell me you know. I understand you don't like your. . . situation, really, I do. But you know you can talk-"

"I'll see you later, Suigetsu," I mumble.

He sighs, "Fine, be a stubborn ass," Sugietsu then turns back towards the direction of the hideout, "I'll see ya tomorrow I guess." And with that, he takes off. Just as fast, I run back to Konoha, slowing down as soon as I enter the village so as not to draw attention to myself. Probably should head back home...

Hopefully Ryuu will already be asleep and I won't have to deal with explanations.

So lost in thought, I'm at my front door in what seems to be a matter of seconds. As quietly as humanly possible, I slip inside the apartment I share with Ryuu, tip-toeing past his room and to mine. Ryuu's door is cracked open and inside I see him passed out on his bed. But what surprises me is seeing Neji with him, sitting on the edge of the bed. Huh, I can ask about it tomorrow.

Once I make it to my room I shut the door and collapse on the bed, not bothering to change clothes. It's not like likely I'll get any sleep anyway, so I'll just change in the morning.

Glancing at my bedside table I see Ryuu left me a glass of water again. I've known from the start he slips something in there, probably a pill to help with sleep. I'm always pretty hesitant to drink it, not because I don't trust Ryuu, but because if I drink it, that guarantees I'll fall asleep. And sleep just welcomes the expected nightmares.

Sighing I wrap my fingers around the glass, taking a long drink. I haven't slept in awhile and hey, I probably deserve the nightmares. I mean, I'm fucking spying for Orochimaru. I deserve the nightmares since I'm betraying my friends. Hell, I deserve way more than that.

The thing is, I just can't say no to the reward that will come from all this. Wow, I sound like such a bastard saying that. . . It hurts, so much. Why can't this just be easier?

Finishing off the glass I set it back down, slipping under the covers. As soon as my head hits the cool pillow, my eyes slip shut and I succumb to sleep and the nightmare that sits, waiting to devour me.

**A/N: Alright, so this the first chapter of Betrayal! I seriously was soooo nervous to post this. See, this was a RP between a friend of mine and myself. And since I loved it so much, I thought I'd share it with all of you! But, the way we wrote it, it was too complicated to just copy and paste. After a lot of thinking, I decided I'd just re-write it, using the same plot. Thus, this was created! My point is, I can't take all of the credit for this. So, here's the link to the page of my friend who helped out with this. u/3222521/ Go read her stuff, it's really good! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, sorry if it's not that good. . . I really don't feel confident with my writing. ^^; Oh, and I'm about to post this on my deviantART page also, so go look at it there too. (Which reminds me that I need to go put a link to my deviantART on my profile. . .) Please review, it would really mean a lot. Sorry for the really long author's note!**


End file.
